


The Twin Sisters

by LovingthegoneLuna



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: But all to real, Glass Boxes, Inspired by Real Events, Partially Fiction, Real Life, Scaly things, The Scaly Ones are lizards, The cats are the weird dogs, Weird dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingthegoneLuna/pseuds/LovingthegoneLuna
Summary: The story of my two pups and their life with their many siblings. Told in third person in prologue and first the rest, as the sisters and siblings interact to each other.
Relationships: Mother&daughter sisters&sisters sisters&brothers grandma&granddaughter





	The Twin Sisters

On this once sunny day, two women were driving around the town they lived in, they happened to see a sign.  
The sign said "Yorkie Puppies for sale, call xxx-xxx-xxxx."  
They younger women had the car stop and dialed the number and set up a time to meet the very young puppies. The younger women was told that the pups had just opened their eyes so the world was still very new to the little ones. The young woman was very excited to meet the possible new additions to the family.  
The women arrive at the location of the pups and as they got into the home, they were greeted by many yorkies, and the elder woman and elder man. The elder man went to the other room and brought out three beautiful puppies of tan and black, two girls and one boy. The little girls quickly wiggled and squirmed into their future mom and grandma's hearts.  
Slowly but surely the pups grew and were able to go to their new homes, and they were given the names Luna the fluffy and Olive the tomboy. And they slowly got to meet their new and strange siblings from the weird jumping dogs, that never play, to the scaly things in the glass boxs.  
Once they adjusted to these new found siblings, they found their favorite was their new big black brother Bubba, that mom calls a lab, that is a gentle giant. Not long after find their place the also found a very enjoyable game of chase the weird dogs. They found many joy, especially when mom would love on them or ruff them up in play time, or jump on mom tell she wakes up times.  
These sister have many times of joy and fun but also loss and sadness in their little lives as the family changes and new members join and old travel to the next life.

This is their story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy their story and many little stories. Sorry it is so short.


End file.
